Black Wings
by mitchan
Summary: the night was dark and silent-- and Kogure was chased by someone he trully loved... [yaoi, one- shot]


****

Title: Black Wings

****

Warning (s): This fic is plotless, and it contains angst and killing. 

****

Disclaimer: I do not own SD and the song Eden. 

****

Note: I suggest that you listen/ download Eden from the anime Yami no Matsuei before reading this (it's just a suggestion though, you don't have to if you don't want) because this songfic is based on the song. 

http://www.geocities.com/shohokuno14/eden.mp3

****

[Black Wings] Kogure's POV

**__**

nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku

Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku

byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o

soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ...

kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni

terasarete utsukushiku maiagare

shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni

nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...

chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no

merodii ni ima inori o komete

tozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete

itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru

kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni

terasarete utsukushiku maiagare

shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni

nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...

__

***

**__**

Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces...

nureta hitomi no oku aoi tsuki wa shizuka ni kobore ochite yuku…

The cold breeze swept against my face as I ran, quickening my steps each second. 

The night was in an eerie silence, and it brings out the darkness of the night. 

I could hear nothing… except for the howling wind and my footsteps. 

And the sound of his voice echoing. He was calling me, calling me to come back.

But I refused. I kept running, avoiding the upcoming trees ahead of me. 

**__**

Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness

Azayaka na sekai wa oto mo naku shizuka ni yami ni kiete yuku

"_Kogure_!!" 

His voice echoed again. I covered my ears with both my hands. 

Make it stop… make it stop, please… 

I beg you!

**__**

Running around in the dark during the countdown

A new time will arrive, now…

byou yomi no naka kake meguru yami no naka o

soshite arata naru toki o mukae ima ...

I stumbled down to the ground full of dead leaves.

I took a quick glance at the back and saw his figure, and he was coming towards me.

The pain on my leg stung, but I didn't care. I stood up and ran again, hoping that he would lose my sight.

He was still calling out my name, still trailing me. 

Then I stopped my tracks. 

I arrived at a huge pond. Its water was black… so dark, so… empty. The sorrow moon reflects on the calm water, it was saying something.

This was a dead end. 

I turned around, trying to make another path.

But there he was, standing and looking at me. 

He had found me.

**__**

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni

terasarete utsukushiku maiagare

"Doushite?" that was his first word. 

I stepped back as he came nearer to me. 

I kept shaking my head, telling him not to come.

"Doushite? Doushite yo Kogure?!" He repeated, but I didn't answer. 

"Why did you ran away from me?"

Before I knew it, I've got no other way to go. He stepped nearer and nearer, pinning me against a tree. 

Tears were slowly flowing down from my eyes.

"Kogure…" He whispered to my ear. 

His fingers touched my collarbone, trailing it slowly and softly. Until up to one point, I felt pain.

"Did it hurt, Kogure?" He asked, touching the bleeding cut on my neck. 

He bent forward and kissed the bleeding mark, sucking out my blood.

"I'm sorry…" he said. "I promise I won't do it again… ne Kogure?" 

I shivered uncontrollably.

I thought tonight would be perfect for the both of us. 

Until you spoke those words I've never heard from you before. 

Until you did stuff you never did to me before.

**__**

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart

shinkou no kuchidzuke ga ima kokoro no oku ni

"You know Kogure?" he asked, touching and caressed my hair. "Do you know that you're so beautiful?" 

He bent down and plucked a red- coloured flower. He twirled it around in front of my face. 

"Just like this flower, eh?" 

I struggled to get out, but he pressed his body against me harder. His nose barely touched mine. 

He twirled the little flower around again. And crunched it hard in his palm. 

"But no Kogure—you are more beautiful than this speck of flower," he opened his palm, causing the destroyed flower to fall on the ground. 

And then I felt his lips on mine. He was kissing me hungrily, not wanting to let me go. 

I choked on my tears, causing him to broke the kiss. 

"Why are you crying Kogure?" he asked softly. "I hate to see my Kogure cry… I'll kill anyone who makes my Kogure cry…"

_ ****_

And will soon flow into my dream...

nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...

"Why are you acting like this? Why?" I finally spoke. 

I've never shivered like this in my whole life before.

I've never felt so scared. 

He kept silent. His breathing was hard.

He wrapped his strong arms around me, planting butterfly kisses on my neck and cheek.

"Because…" 

**__**

The silent sky disappears into the wavering melody

Now, put everything into prayers 

chinmoku no sora kiete yuku senritsu no

merodii ni ima inori o komete

Just then, I felt something went through me. It felt stingy, it's like your skin was torn into many pieces.

The pain was just unbearable. 

I choked, and some kind of dark liquid came out from my mouth.

Blood. 

I looked down to where that pain was coming from. 

And I realised it;

I was stabbed. A silvery dagger went right into the centre of my stomach, causing my blood flow to the earth. I felt my inner body was screaming. 

And it was the same silver dagger that slashed my neck. 

I dropped to the ground, but my eyes never left his.

"Mitsui…" 

**__**

I'll keep on walking forever,

Looking for the rest of my closed dream...

tozasareta yume no tsuzuki sagashi mo tomete

itsumademo aruki tsuzukeru

Mitsui looked down at me. 

Those eyes… those eyes were empty, and no sign of passionate and love was seen into them.

Where had the Mitsui I cared for gone to? 

And why…?

"Mitsui…" I called, but it seems that my voice was stuck half way through. 

Mitsui dropped the bloody dagger that was tightly held in his hand and knelt down next to me. 

He bent closer and hugged my body, still caressing me.

"Because you are mine Kogure… and I don't want anybody else to own you," he whispered.

"You're all mine… always mine… and we'll be together, forever," 

He buried his face into my chest, murmuring.

Tears were streaming out from my eyes uncontrollably.

Why? 

Why is it had to be this way? 

Unable to move any muscle, I looked up at the sky. 

There were a lot of stars tonight… all twinkling.

I remembered the first time Mitsui and I watched the stars together. 

I still could remember who he'd laughed to my comments about the stars, the wish he had wished when we saw a shooting star.

He wished for us to be together. He wished me to be his.

And it came true. 

He had cared for me and loved me with all his heart.

And… and I still remember those sweet kisses he gave me… his soft touches… our first night together…

Although Mitsui had totally changed, those memories would never disappear from my heart.

Because I know… because I know that…

"Kogure… my Kogure… why are still crying?" Mitsui asked. I looked at him.

He too, without realisation, tears were coming down from his eyes. 

I looked into his blue eyes. 

Deep inside those eyes, I knew the guy I knew was in there. 

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"It's… it's my fault isn't it?" Mitsui asked.

I was feeling scared before. Scared of him.

But now, somehow… although he had hurt me, it wasn't his fault.

Because I knew he didn't want me to leave him.

Because I knew his love for me was deeper than anybody else.

Because he loves me. 

"Kogure… Kogure…" 

He wiped my tears away.

"Don't cry… I… I hate to see my Kogure cry…" 

He said in between cries.

**__**

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

kizutsuita kuroi tsubasa tsuki no akari ni

terasarete utsukushiku maiagare

Mitsui reached his hand out for the dagger. He looked at it. The dagger was still wet from the blood.

"My Kogure…" He called out. 

"I'll… I'll kill anyone who makes my Kogure cry…" 

I felt my head was spinning and throbbing heavily. 

Mitsui… no…

Masaka.

I saw a smile on Mitsui's crying face.

"I'm sorry Kogure…"

Mitsui held the dagger high.

"I made you cry,"

Mitsui…

With that, I heard a loud slashing sound.

Drops of dark bitter liquids splashed on my face.

Soon after that, Mitsui dropped his body onto mine. 

He buried his head next to mine, caressing my face.

The fresh blood on his hand trailed on my face, making red marks. 

"Ko... gure…" he stuttered. 

"You won't… leave… me, right?" 

He cupped my cheek. 

"Now… we will be together… forever…"

His breathing slowly fade away.

"I really do… love you… Kogure…"

**__**

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart,

And will soon flow into my dream...

shinkou no kuchi zukega ima kokoro no oku ni

nagare komu soshite yume no naka e ...

His hand instantly stopped making any actions. 

So does his heartbeat. 

I shut my eyes tightly and wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

But my heart was. It feels like it's destroying.

I forcedly held my arms and laid it on top of Mitsui's back, hugging him.

No… no Mitsui…

I will never leave you, not ever…

Because my love for you was deep too. 

For a moment, I didn't feel sorry that he stabbed me. 

Because I love him too.

Mitsui, we will be together now… 

Forever.

**__**

Deep inside eyes overflowing with tears, the blue moon falls to pieces...

Without a sound, the brilliant world vanishes in darkness

Running around in the dark during the countdown

A new time will arrive, now

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart,

And will soon flow into my dream...

The silent sky disappears into the wavering melody

Now, put everything into prayers 

I'll keep on walking forever,

Looking for the rest of my closed dream...

Injured black wings glimmer beautifully

As they soar in the light of the moon

Now, the crimson kiss has founds its way into my heart,

And will soon flow into my dream...

Then, the pain inside me soon was swept away…

Darkness had captured me.

__

-OWARI-

First angst fic -_____- not so good eh? I just had to kill (atleast) someone this time. Don't get me wrong, I really do love MitKo. 

Why I chose this song? Because it's ghotic, **dark **and the words are simply meaningful. _*_sighs_* _

Why I chose 'Black Wings' for the title? Because in this fic, Mitsui was indeed very OC and so I portrayed Mitsui as the injured Black Wings. 

__

* I dedicate this fic to Madiha and Lanie- chan. Love you! 

* Thanks to animelyrics.com and thenoodlebowl.com 


End file.
